midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Charity
Olivia Charity is an assassin in Midnight, Texas. She is a freelance hitwoman with a mysterious past and is described as a vital part of the communityHitwomen Reference. She’s an assassin and she’s incredibly dangerous. Olivia has a really dark past, like most people in Midnight. Throughout the series, we will learn her backstory, how she came to be a hitwoman and why it’s important to her to protect the town of Midnight. There is also a really odd and sweet relationship between her and Lemuel and they feed off each other in a symbiotic, yet emotionally intense relationship.'Midnight, Texas' First Look: Meet Olivia Backstory Much of Olivia's past is unknown, however, she does appear to have unresolved issues with her father, who she initially assumed was responsible for Manfred Bernardo's sudden arrival to Midnight. Season One In "Pilot", Olivia returns to Midnight, just seconds behind the newcomer, Manfred Bernardo, nearly taking his van door off as she came speeding into the parking lot of the pawn shop. With an instrument case in hand, Manfred assumed that she was a musician who was pawning a trumpet. Olivia sarcastically remarked that he nailed it as she entered her apartment, and shut the door behind her, while removing the red wig to reveal a full head of blonde hair. Later that night, she and Lemuel were joined for dinner at Home Cookin' by Manfred, however, Olivia didn't stay too long after his arrival. The following day, she attended the annual fall picnic, where she noticed how passionately Fiji watched Bobo from afar, suggesting that Fiji should go ahead and make her move. Moments later, she couldn't help but wonder why Creek would invite Manfred to the picnic. Fiji explained that Manfred was no threat to them considering that she had baked him cookies, which he would have been throwing up at that very moment if he had poisonous intentions. Unfortunately, what was suppose to be a fun outing quickly turned into a murder mystery as the body of Aubrey Hamilton, Bobo's fiancé, turned up at the river's side. As law enforcement arrived, Olivia stated that "even dead, the bitch is trouble". The following evening, after watching from her window as Manfred exited a police vehicle, Olivia grew increasingly suspicious of him. In an effort to discover why Manfred was truly in Midnight, she knocked him unconscious using a pair of brass knuckles, stripped him down, and tied him up in her apartment. It wasn't long before she was interrupted by Fiji, and then joined soon thereafter by Lemuel. She wonders why Manfred chose their town, asking if he worked for the police or if her dad sent him. Manfred insisted that he was sent by his psychic grandmother, Xylda, who Lemuel was quite familiar with. After releasing Manfred and sending him home, two members of the Sons of Lucifer biker gang came into the pawn shop looking to cause trouble, which they found in the form of Olivia and Lemuel. She shot one of the bikers in the shoulder with an arrow, and then disposed of the bodies after Lemuel killed them. After turning down a hit, which would have been a nice pay day, Olivia accessed her arsenal and began cleaning her gun, before being interrupted by Lemuel, who noticed how angry she was, and offered to take some of that anger away. Olivia agreed, and so Lemuel leeched off the energy provided by Olivia's anger, doing so caused her skin to briefly lose color. Afterward, she and Lemuel joined the other Midnighters in the street as Sheriff Livingston and Officer Tina Gomez arrested Bobo for the murder of Aubrey. Angered by recent events, Fiji began to take matters into her own hands by levitating the police car, but she and Rev were able to talk her down due to the fact that they needed to take a smarter approach. In Bad Moon Rising, Olivia, Lemuel, Fiji, Rev, and Joe regrouped at the pawn shop following Bobo's arrest. Olivia regretted her decision in stopping Fiji from crushing the car when she had the chance. They scared the police, so that likely wouldn't end well for the Midnighters unless they got back off of law enforcement's radar. Manfred joins them at the shop, only to tell them that his house was haunted by ghosts and what was possibly a demonic entity. She questioned if this was simply a ploy for Manfred to weasel his way out of his prior agreement to help vindicate Bobo. Manfred insisted that he too wanted answers, but doing so would be rather difficult with the haunting taking place. Afterward, she and Rev headed to the cellar beneath the Chapel in preparation for the full moon. The sun had just risen. The moon wouldn't be up for many hours, but Rev insisted on getting an early start. Too many variables and strangers, he claimed. They prepared for the full moon every month. Olivia assured him that there was no reason to worry, and that she would see him in the morning. As Rev proceeded further into the cellar, she chained the doors behind him. That night, as she cleaned her blade while looking over the shop, Lemuel entered for his shift, however he was late, and after having to take the day shift, Olivia was in no mood for leeching. With the smell of blood in the air, she and Lemuel hit the streets of Midnight, prepared for a fight. With a gun in each hand, Olivia fired several rounds at Rev, who had turned into a weretiger, and was in the middle of attacking Manfred and Creek. As he ran off into the night, Olivia instantly assumed that Manfred was responsible for releasing him, but as Manfred would come to explain, it was actually Officer Tina Gomez, who Rev had killed and hoisted up in a tree. He had been scratched during the attack, leading Manfred to wonder if he too would become a weretiger. Olivia informed him that "weres" are born, not turned. Olivia and Lemuel headed back to their apartment, where she checked her arsenal for more efficient weretiger hunting ammo, silver bullets to be exact, which the slightest graze of could kill a weretiger. Olivia repeatedly referred to the creature as "it", saying that it had to be stopped, as she loaded her rifle. The creature they saw before them wasn't the Rev anymore, she claimed. Olivia began her hunt for the beast just outside Davy. She, Lemuel, Fiji, and Manfred tracked it down to the woods located near the ranches. Hesitant, Olivia had her sights set on the weretiger through the scope of her rifle. Its not the Rev, she said, as it proceeded to attack Lemuel. She repeated that it needed to end because that's what Rev would want but Lemuel and Fiji convinced her to hold off. Thankfully, Lemuel managed to wrestle it to the ground, and leech it's energy, thus rendering the creature unconscious. The following morning, as the sun rose, Olivia, Fiji, and Manfred stood above Rev as he transformed back into his human form. She approached Rev, and told him that it was okay. However, he disagreed, having remembered killing officer Gomez. Later that day, she joined him as he laid Officer Gomez to rest. She reminded Rev that Gomez's death wasn't his fault. He explained that it was hard to reconcile with both sides. Olivia wondered if he had luck with finding meaning in his duality, which he did. He then went on to tell her that last night was different. Usually, a bull is enough to sate him, but that time it wasn't. Something was different, and it scared them both. Personality Known for her aggression and hostile nature, Olivia's profession as an assassin fits her badass persona perfectly. She's generally rude and unapologetic of her actions; e.g. knocking Manfred out with a pair of brass knuckles and holding him hostage in order to discover his motives for moving to Midnight. However, she does have a more kind and playful side, but only around close friends such as Lemuel and Fiji. Skills Much of Olivia's assassin capabilities have yet to be seen but she is notably skilled with a bow. Appearances Trivia *Olivia is so far the only main character to be a known-hitwoman. **"She also has a clandestine closet in her apartment with weapons to suit any occasion, including the monthly job she does for the reverend." *In the trailer, Olivia seems to be or will be romantically involved with Lemuel Bridger. *In the novels, Olivia Charity was not her real name, whether or not this applies to the character appearing in the upcoming television series is currently unknown. *Lemuel helps her with her anger management issues.'Midnight, Texas' First Look: Meet Lemuel Gallery ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References Category:TV Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Assassins